


Сын и наследник

by Andrew_Clean



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Minor character death (Craig), Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean
Summary: Брайан должен передать Джастину, что у того умирает отец.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son and Heir](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/272063) by jule1122. 



> Временной отрезок: Несколько лет после 5.13  
> Название позаимствовано из песни “How Soon Is Now” The Smiths.

Когда Дженнифер появилась на пороге лофта, Брайан сразу понял: что-то не так. Не то, чтобы они не общались – общались, да еще как, но, в основном, по телефону. 

Вскоре после переезда Джастина в Нью-Йорк, Дженнифер заявила: будет свадьба или не будет, для нее Брайан – все равно уже зять. Когда она долго не видела Джастина и хотела узнать, как он, не особо дергая сына, то звонила Брайану. Брайан же, со своей стороны, находил способы успокоить ее, при этом усиленно притворяясь, что не поддерживает с Джастином постоянной связи. Это устраивало их обоих.

Визит Дженнифер даже вызвал у Брайана легкий приступ паники. Но он тут же вспомнил, что разговаривал с Джастином буквально десять минут назад. С ним бы ничего не успело произойти за такое короткое время. А если бы и случилось, то Брайан узнал бы раньше, чем Дженнифер.

– Мне нужно выпить, – первым делом объявила Дженнифер, едва Брайан пригласил ее войти. Но только он потянулся к бутылке вина, как она отрицательно потрясла головой. И улыбнулась, когда Брайан достал джин.

– Так что на сей раз натворила Молли? – спросил Брайан, готовя гостье выпивку. Молли не взяла пример с Джастина. То есть, не ушла из дома и не нашла себе любовника гораздо старше себя. Вместо этого она стала типичным ребенком разведенных родителей, в совершенстве овладев искусством настраивать их друг против друга. Казалось, ей постоянно чего-то не хватало, и она требовала это от Дженнифер в доказательство, что та любит ее больше, чем отец.

– Дело не в Молли, а в Крейге. Он умирает.

Брайан улыбнулся и поднял свой стакан:  
– Выпьем за это.

– Я не шучу.

– Да я тоже, – Брайан приготовил себе еще порцию. Он не собирался притворяться, что хотя бы чуть-чуть жалеет Крейга.

– Вообще-то я здесь не из-за него. А из-за Джастина.

– Надеюсь, ублюдок не надумал просить у Джастина кровь или какой-нибудь орган для пересадки.

Это был не вопрос. Не было шанса, ни единого гребаного шанса, что Брайан разрешит Джастину рисковать своим здоровьем ради Крейга.

– Боже, нет. В любом случае, уже поздно, – когда Брайан поднял бровь, только этим обозначив свою заинтересованность, Дженнифер продолжила. – У него рак. Врачи думают, что началось все с поджелудочной железы, но к тому времени, как рак диагностировали, метастазы распространились по всему организму. Лечение бессмысленно, так что остается только ждать. Крейг хочет видеть Джастина.

– Дженнифер, – Брайан глубоко вздохнул. Конечно, решать Джастину, но стоит ли его даже просить об этом… – Ты уверена?

– Сегодня я видела Крейга, – кивнула Дженнифер. – Он скрывал, что болен, но, как я упомянула, времени у него осталось мало. Может быть, несколько недель, и те он проведет в больнице. В общем, он признался во всем Молли прошлой ночью и попросил ее рассказать все мне.

Брайан увидел, что глаза Дженнифер заблестели от слез. Он притворился, что не заметил их, но и о трусливом поступке Крейга ничего не стал говорить – тот возложил обязанность сообщить о своей болезни на Молли, а оповестить Джастина заставил Дженнифер.

– Я не знаю, как он отреагирует, – произнес Брайан, когда пауза затянулась.

– Понимаю. Как он решит, так и будет. Думаю, даже Крейг примет его решение, – она на секунду закрыла глаза, затем открыла и улыбнулась, когда Брайан кивнул. – Но нужно ему сказать об этом. И, Брайан…

– Я скажу ему, – ответил он на незаданный вопрос. Он годами брал на себя весь груз проблем Джастина. И сейчас не видел причин поступать иначе.

– Спасибо, – она обняла его и поцеловала в щеку. – Мне надо идти. Необходимо увидеть Молли, убедиться, что с ней все в порядке.

Брайан проводил ее до двери и не удивился, когда она задержалась, чтобы попросить:  
– Не откладывай надолго этот разговор.

Он кивнул и закрыл дверь только после того, как лифт отправился вниз. На секунду прислонился лбом к холодному металлу двери, прежде чем заорать: «Блядь!» Брайан не хотел этого делать, не хотел возвращать Крейга в жизнь Джастина. Те не разговаривали друг с другом с тех пор, как Крейг настоял на аресте сына много лет назад, и Джастин никогда не выражал ни малейшего желания изменить это обстоятельство. Тем не менее, Крейг никогда полностью не исчезал из его жизни. Брайан был в курсе, что Джастин винит отца в плохих отношениях с Молли. Сестре было плевать на ориентацию брата, но она разделяла мнение отца о том, что эгоизм Джастина разрушил их семью. Друг с другом они были вежливы, но только ради Дженнифер, этим их отношения и ограничивались. Брайан знал, что это задевало Джастина.

Несколько минут Брайан ходил туда-сюда по лофту, а затем взял телефон.

– Эй, – сказал он в ответ на приветствие Джастина. – У меня неожиданно появилось свободное время в пятницу вечером, в общем, я подумал, что мог бы приехать на уикенд. Тебя это устроит?

– Конечно, – голос Джастина звучал слегка озадаченно. Впрочем, это было понятно, учитывая, что в предыдущем разговоре Брайан ничего не упоминал о приезде. – Все в порядке?

– Все прекрасно. Я просто отчаянно жажду выдающегося траха, – Брайан надеялся, что его голос звучит убедительно.

– Выдающегося, да? – Джастин рассмеялся. – Думаю, это я тебе устроить смогу.

– Разрешаю поклясться своей задницей, что сможешь. Скоро увидимся, – Брайан нажал на «отбой» под звук несмолкающего смеха Джастина. Он положил трубку и потер глаза. Бля, как, как сказать ему такое?

 

Брайан почти заснул, уютно утроив голову на пояснице Джастина, когда тот спросил:  
– Что случилось?

– Ни хрена не случилось, – и Брайан не кривил душой. В этот момент он был невыразимо доволен всем. И выжат до капли. За последние шесть часов они трахнулись дважды, даже трижды, если считать то, что они отдрочили друг другу в коридоре сразу, как Брайан вошел. Он трахнул Джастина в душе, прежде чем они отправились в город. Джастин обнаружил еще один новый клуб, который хотел показать Брайану, но желание охватило их настолько, что они свалили оттуда рано, и весь последний час Брайан повторно знакомился с каждым дюймом тела Джастина. Ему было наплевать на весь мир.

– Я имею в виду, почему ты здесь?

Джастин перекатился под ним на спину, и Брайан внезапно почувствовал, что к нему прижат член партнера. Хорошо, что член Джастина был совсем мягким и не позволил Брайану совсем забыть о цели своего приезда. Он надеялся еще некоторое время не затевать этот разговор, однако лучше было не откладывать. Они с Джастином все ближе подходили к тому, чтобы снова жить в одном городе, их поездки друг к другу превращались из коротких, спонтанных в долгие, заранее запланированные визиты, в течение которых они заново привыкали жить вместе. Например, в прошлом месяце Джастин две недели провел в Питтсбурге, и это было явным сигналом, что дело продвигается. Внезапно член Джастина ожил.

Брайан заставил себя подняться на локтях и громко выдохнул. Ему не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Джастин безвольно лежал на кровати, хотя и начал волноваться. Брайан не хотел ничего менять, не хотел возвращать этого ублюдка в жизнь Джастина. Но ему придется. Наклонившись, Брайан поцеловал любовника, затем убрал волосы с его лба.

Джастин схватил его за руку, в его глазах отчетливо читался страх:  
– Ты ведь не заболел опять?

– Нет, я – нет, – Брайан улыбнулся убеждающе. Он знал, что время пришло. – Но твой… Крейг – да. Он умирает и хочет повидаться с тобой.

– Ебааать, – Джастин уронил руку Брайана и закрыл лицо.

– Что, снова? – Брайан неловко попытался пошутить.

Джастин убрал руки от лица и слабо улыбнулся Брайану, но на подначку не ответил.

– Я должен позвонить матери.

– Ага, – согласился Брайан и перевернулся на спину, ложась рядом с Джастином. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что Дженнифер отправилась спать несколько часов назад. – Уже поздно, звонок может подождать до завтра. Иди ко мне.

Джастин быстро перекатился в его руки. Никто из них не произнес и слова: они молча лежали друг у друга в объятиях, пока, в конце концов, не уснули.

 

Передумать было бы так легко. Если бы Джастин сказал, что уходит, Брайан, оставшийся ждать его в комнате отдыха, без колебаний последовал бы за ним. И никто бы не обвинил его за этот уход. Однако Джастин никогда не искал легких путей.

Он тихо постучал, прежде чем войти в комнату. Если бы он не знал точно, что пришел туда, куда надо, если бы медсестра несколькими минутами раньше не проводила его до двери, он бы решил, что ошибся комнатой. Человек на кровати был бледен, изможден, он явно умирал и ничем не напоминал Джастину его отца – таким, каким он его помнил.

– Папа? – произнес он тихо, и это слово прозвучало более вопросительно, чем парень хотел.

– Джастин, – Крейг открыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться. – Я рад, что ты пришел. Присаживайся.

– Спасибо, – Джастин подвинул стул ближе к изножью кровати. В отце знакомыми остались только глаза, и Джастину пришла в голову мысль, что этот человек был ему незнаком во всех смыслах. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Вряд ли стоило спрашивать Крейга, как он, или что он делал. Ответы на оба вопроса были очевидными.

– Молли рассказала мне, что ты сейчас живешь в Нью–Йорке.

– Я переехал несколько лет назад, – Джастин был благодарен за то, что разговор начался с такой безобидной темы. – Молли приезжала ко мне вместе с мамой несколько раз. Им обеим нравится ходить по магазинам.

Крейг засмеялся:  
– Я говорил же я ей: специализируйся лучше на шопинге, а не на… Что она там решила изучать на этой неделе? Кажется, политологию?

Джастин пожал плечами. Он был не слишком осведомлен о жизни Молли, но мать по-своему объясняла метания дочери:  
– Она еще ищет свое призвание.

– Как и ты в свое время? – спросил Крейг, сузив глаза.

– Я думаю, ей будет гораздо легче.

В течение минуты никто из них не произнес ни слова. Подвинувшись на стуле, Джастин столкнул портфолио – и только тогда вспомнил, что захватил его с собой.  
– Мама сказала, что ты хотел посмотреть на мои работы. Это только копии, настоящие картины намного больше, – он осторожно положил портфолио на кровать, стараясь и не повредить Крейгу, и не прикоснуться к нему.

 

Крейг медленно переворачивал фотопринты, и Джастин обнаружил, что рассказывает ему о технике, работе кистью, экспериментах с цветом и текстурой. Он знал, что Крейг не понимает большей части сказанного, просто хотел заполнить тишину. Слишком многим он никогда бы не смог поделиться с Крейгом. Он не смог бы показать ему на картину и рассказать, что ее он нарисовал после своего первого кошмара в Нью-Йорке, когда наконец осознал, как далеко теперь от него Брайан. Он не показал бы Крейгу, какую картину он подарил Бену и Майклу на их пятую годовщину. Он не стал бы объяснять, что картина, ставшая центральной на его первой персональной выставке, наиболее ясно из всех его работ выразила то чувство, которое он испытал, когда Брайан впервые сказал ему «Я люблю тебя». Так что вместо этого он объяснял процесс создания работ.

– Очень насыщенные работы. Я не особо разбираюсь в искусстве, но могу представить их в музее, – Крейг возвратил портфолио Джастину.

– Спасибо, – Джастин решил, что это только начало, а не конец.

– Они продаются?

– Сейчас даже очень хорошо. Я делаю кое-какие графические работы на заказ, но в последний год преимущественно занимался живописью.

– Это хорошо. Надеюсь, ты расчетливо вкладываешь свои деньги?

Джастину захотелось рассмеяться. Он не был удивлен тому, что разговор в результате свелся к деньгам и бизнесу.

– У меня есть бухгалтер, Тед, он наш друг. У него очень серьезный подход к деньгам. Ты бы одобрил.

– Твое будущее для меня очень важно. Я всегда хотел, чтобы у тебя было все, что тебе нужно для успеха.

– Я знаю.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Это всегда было моим единственным желанием.

– Да. Да, я счастлив, – Джастин положил руки на бедра и сжал пальцы. Он посмотрел на свои руки и пожалел, что не надел кольцо. В этот момент он жалел, что они с Брайаном еще не поженились, тогда он мог бы показать свое кольцо, и отец хоть как-то его бы понял. Может быть, обручальное кольцо - символ, который бы Крейг не смог не признать – объяснило бы ему то, чего Джастин не мог. Возможно, он мечтал не о том, чего ему желал Крейг, но от этого его мечты не становились неправильными. У него было любимое дело, семья, которая его поддерживала, и у него был Брайан. У него была любовь, и, рано или поздно, он обзаведется мужем и домом в сельской местности. Джастин вздохнул, осознавая, что с кольцом или без кольца отец все равно никогда его не поймет. Пожалуй, достаточно объяснить ему, что он счастлив.

Джастин увидел, что рука Крейга напряглась на мгновение, и понял, что тот напичкан обезболивающим.

Он встал:  
– Ты устал. Мне пора идти.

– Подожди! – Крейг привстал и посмотрел на Джастина с напряжением, граничащим с мольбой. – Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Задержись, пожалуйста.  
Джастин неохотно кивнул, исключительно из-за «пожалуйста», но садиться не стал.

– Я знаю, ты не понимаешь того, что я сделал. Но ты поймешь, что значит защищать своего ребенка, если у тебя когда-нибудь появятся дети. Я не хотел причинить тебе вреда. Но это был единственный известный мне способ заставить тебя увидеть опасность, уберечь тебя от нее. Мне казалось, что если я надавлю на тебя посильнее, ты поймешь, что должен делать.

– Все хорошо.

А что еще он мог сказать? Раз уже ничего не исправить, что толку спорить?

– Джастин, я имею в виду именно то, о чем сказал раньше. Я всегда хотел только одного: чтобы ты был счастлив. Я сожалею, если моя попытка устроить твое счастье причинила тебе боль.

Крейг протянул ему руку, и Джастин взял ее, пораженный силой рукопожатия отца.

– Все хорошо, – снова проговорил он, не находя других слов. – Я прощаю тебя.

– Спасибо, – Крейг погладил сына по руке. У него закрывались глаза, но он заставлял себя держать их открытыми. – Хочу, чтобы ты знал… люблю тебя.

– Я знаю, пап, – Джастин встретил взгляд Крейга. Он почувствовал, что державшая его рука расслабилась. Крейг снова закрыл глаза, и тогда Джастин убрал свою руку. Он стоял в палате еще несколько минут, глядя на мужчину, который когда-то был его отцом и которого он, вероятно, больше не увидит живым, и удивлялся, почему ничего не чувствует.

Брайан ждал его там, где они расстались. Он встал, когда Джастин вошел в комнату отдыха, бережно осмотрел парня, погладил по щеке:  
– Ты в порядке?

Джастин выдавил из себя улыбку, но не прильнул щекой к руке Брайана:  
– У меня все прекрасно. Поехали домой.

 

Он проронил едва ли пару слов по пути в лофт, отделываясь от попыток Брайана завязать беседу неискренними уверениями, что все в порядке. Джастин поймал себя на том, что все чаще и чаще барабанит пальцами по ноге, пока Брайан вел машину. Ведь ему нестерпимо хотелось оказаться дома, как можно дальше от больницы.

Как только они добрались до лофта, он первым делом направился в ванную. Не успел Брайан еще отключить сигнализацию, а Джастин уже разделся и зашел в душ. Он хотел сейчас же смыть с себя больничный запах лекарств и подгоревшей еды. Джастин яростно тер грудь, когда услышал шум за спиной – Брайан появился в душе.

Тот начал намыливать ему волосы, вынуждая задрать голову и посмотреть в глаза.

– Что он тебе сказал?

Джастин потряс головой:  
– Нет, он тут не при чем. Я в порядке. Просто ненавижу больничный запах: там всегда пахнет страхом и смертью. Хочу смыть его с себя поскорее.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Брайан гладил голову Джастина, смывая с его волос остатки шампуня.

Джастин понимал, что Брайан пытается поддержать его, но не хотел этого. Он встал на колени и начал облизывать член Брайана. Пробежался языком по головке, прежде чем забрать ее в рот. Он посасывал и облизывал член, пока не почувствовал пульсацию твердой плоти во рту. Тогда Джастин встал лицом к стене. «Трахни меня», – приказал он, оттопырив задницу для Брайана.

Два пальца грубо толкнулись в его отверстие, Джастин, слегка согнув ноги в коленях, подался навстречу. Он стонал, страстно желая большего. Брайан достаточно хорошо изучил Джастина, чтобы понимать, чего тот хочет. Он слегка растянул Джастина – чтобы хотя бы не причинить тому боль. А затем член Брайана заполнил парня.

– Сильнее, – Джастин оперся о стену, когда Брайан начал двигаться быстрее. Он забылся в жгучей боли и удовольствии, в крепких объятиях Брайана – тот дрочил ему во время траха. Еще два толчка, еще одно движение руки Брайана, и Джастин выгнул спину, кончая. Он сдерживался до последнего, чтобы почувствовать, как кончает Брайан. И лишь потом позволил себе достичь оргазма.

 

Похороны состоялись через десять дней. Рейс Джастина задержали, так что бесконечную толпу желающих выразить соболезнования они благополучно пропустили. Никогда еще Брайан не был так благодарен авиакомпании за то, что рейсы вечно опаздывают. Похороны Вика были последними, на которых он присутствовал. Брайан не горел желанием повторять этот опыт, но Джастин попросил его прийти.

Они с Джастином подошли к встречавшим, Брайан вежливо улыбнулся, когда его представили бабушке и дедушке Джастина и его тете. Родители и сестра Крейга жили за границей, и Джастин видел их в последний раз примерно тогда, когда родилась Молли. Брайан знал, что Джастин все еще получал поздравительные открытки от бабушки с дедушкой на день рождения и рождество, но никогда не упоминал свою тетку. Кинни был не в курсе, разделяли ли те мнение Крейга, что Джастин ведет «отвратительный образ жизни». Кажется, их улыбки слегка увяли, когда Джастин представил его «мой партнер», однако они ничего не сказали, а Брайан не собирался устраивать сцен.

Молли стояла последней среди встречавших. Джастин несколько минут поговорил с ней, и Брайан заметил, что тот взял девушку за руку. Он надеялся – ради Джастина – что теперь, когда Крейг не стоит между ним и сестрой, у них найдется много общего. Брайан обнял сестру Джастина и принес ей свои соболезнования. Это было лучшее, что он мог сделать, не покривив душой. Ведь Крейга ему было ничуть не жаль, а вот Молли он сочувствовал. Она была единственной, кто искренне поблагодарил его за приход.

Брайан с Джастином сели рядом с Дженнифер во втором ряду, прямо перед еще одной бывшей женой Крейга. Те встретились, поженились и развелись меньше чем за два года. Джастин даже имени ее не знал. Брайан полностью отключился от церемонии – она его ничуть не интересовала. Тем более что Джастин застыл как изваяние, и это взволновало Брайана. Он заметил, что Дженнифер несколько раз бросалась в слезы, и взял Джастина за руку. Но даже когда он гладил любовника по руке, лицо у того оставалось безучастным.

Сама похоронная церемония, к счастью, была краткой. Ее провели под небольшим навесом, а не у могилы. Когда гроб унесли, люди разбились на группки. Брайан отошел в сторону, чтобы дать Джастину побыть с семьей – если ему, конечно, это было нужно. Он наблюдал, как Джастин уделил каждому несколько минут, болтая и улыбаясь, но сохраняя дистанцию. Он принимал объятия и пожимал руки, только если ему предлагали. Сам же он ни к кому с такими предложениями не лез. Только с Молли он действительно стремился пообщаться.

Вскоре Дженнифер подошла к Брайану.

Она обняла его и поцеловала в щеку.

– Спасибо, что пришел. Ты ему будешь нужен.

– Он и так справится, – пожал плечами Брайан.

– Потому что иначе и быть не может, да?

Она вздохнула, и Брайан приобнял ее за плечи:  
– С тобой все нормально?

– Ну, тебе это может показаться странным, тем более, что ты в курсе, как в последнее время складывались мои отношения с Крейгом. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить его за то, что он сотворил с Джастином. Но когда-то я любила его. Тогда он был хорошим человеком. Или, по крайней мере, я считала его таковым.

Подошедший Джастин избавил его от необходимости отвечать. Джастин обнял мать, а затем потянулся к руке Брайана:  
– Ты готов?

Брайан кивнул и взял Джастина за руку. Он заметил, что люди уходили из-под навеса и расходились к своим машинам. Оставались только члены семьи Крейга.

– В трапезной будет поминальный обед, – Дженнифер положила ладонь на руку Джастина. – Вы пойдете?

Брайан только вопросительно поднял бровь, оглянувшись на Джастина: тому было решать. И все равно, вздохнул с облегчением, когда Джастин помотал головой:  
– Нет, я уже попрощался. Пора уходить.

 

Дженнифер снова обняла их обоих, и Джастин протащил Брайана за собой прямо к двери, не останавливаясь для разговоров. Они, как и после посещения больницы, ехали обратно в лофт молча. Но тогда Джастин бесился, а сейчас был подавлен. Брайан решил, что это даже хуже.

Когда они вернулись домой, Брайан спросил:  
– Есть хочешь?

– Нет, – Джастин прошел мимо кухни. – А тебе не нужно в офис?

– Думаю, денек там обойдутся и без меня.

Брайан пошел в спальню, подталкивая Джастина перед собой. Когда они подошли к кровати, Брайан стал расстегивать на нем рубашку.

– Лучше снять ее, будет намного удобнее, – он осторожно стянул рубашку, почти скользнув пальцами по коже Джастина, но все же не коснувшись ее. Брайан покачал головой, когда Джастин потянулся к нему. Но все же придвинулся еще ближе к любовнику, расстегивая уже свою рубашку, их разделяло лишь расстояние, необходимое для расстегивания пуговиц..

– Ведь так лучше? – прошептал он, опалив дыханием ухо Джастина. Брайан самодовольно улыбнулся, когда Джастин кивнул, тяжело сглотнув. Его глаза уже потемнели от желания. В той же манере Брайан снял с себя остальную одежду. Он стоял так близко к Джастину, что тот мог чувствовать жар его тела, но не мог коснуться его.

Когда они оба обнажились, Брайан начал медленно обходить вокруг Джастина, все еще сохраняя еле видимую дистанцию между ними. Джастин закрыл глаза и коротко, прерывисто задышал. Брайан отступил назад, затем пробежал подушечками пальцев по ладони Джастина. Тот резко выдохнул, ощутив, наконец, первое прикосновение Брайана. Брайан переплел их пальцы и увлек Джастина за собой на постель.

Он толкнул Джастина на спину и забрался на него, завел ему руки за голову и прижал их к кровати. Брайан зарылся лицом в шею любовника, потираясь носом, облизывая, зацеловывая, прикусывая нежную кожу. Он прошелся ртом по горлу и ключицам Джастина, чувствуя соленый вкус его кожи и горький – одеколона.

– Боже, Брайан! – Джастин обхватил его ногами и вскинул бедра.

Брайан отпустил руки Джастина, проскользив по ним ладонями. Он широко расставил пальцы, желая почувствовать ими как можно больше кожи Джастина. Его пальцы ненадолго запутались в волосах подмышек Джастина, скользнули по его груди, приласкав соски. Добравшись до поясницы Джастина, Брайан подсунул руки под его задницу и начал разминать упругую плоть. Затем приподнялся и взял в одну руку их члены. Джастин дрожал и стонал.

Он схватил Брайана за волосы и привлек к себе – для жесткого поцелуя. Брайан улыбнулся в рот Джастину, прежде чем отпрянуть. Он прильнул к его груди и прикусил сосок Джастина. Сильно.

– Ебать! – Джастин выгнулся под ним.

– Ты этого хочешь? – прорычал Брайан.

– Да, – еле слышный выдох.

 

– Хорошо, – шлепнул его по бедру, – переворачивайся.

Джастин перевернулся на живот, и Брайан устроился между его ног. Он не терял времени даром: вздернул бедра Джастина и раздвинул ему ягодицы так, словно собирался съесть их. Брайан немедленно толкнулся языком между ними, тем упорнее ввинчиваясь внутрь, чем сильнее ощущал, как Джастин сжимается от внезапного вторжения.

Он вылизывал расселину между ягодицами Джастина по всей длине, прежде чем жестко всосаться в дырочку любовника. Он лизал и посасывал, пока отверстие не расслабилось и не увлажнилось от слюны достаточно, чтобы Брайан мог вставить в него не только язык, но и пальцы. Джастин молил его о большем, каждый раз подаваясь навстречу проникновению Брайана. Его член был твердым, хотя никто из них не прикасался к нему.

– Брайан, я хочу кончить, СЕЙЧАС! – скомандовал он.

– Еще рано, – Брайан подразнил основание члена Джастина и слегка улыбнулся, когда тот взвыл. Он схватил презерватив и быстро натянул его. Увлажнив себя, он резко вошел в задницу Джастина, постаравшись с первого раза добраться до его простаты.

Оба застонали. Брайан больше всего на свете хотел трахать его резко и сильно, но вместо этого, войдя почти на всю длину, начал двигаться коротко и медленно. Было здорово, но мало, но как раз этого Брайан и хотел. Он едва касался рукой члена Джастина, постоянно поддразнивая, пробегаясь пальцами по всей длине, или ладонью прихватывая под яйца. Он мягко взял в руку член Джастина, удерживая его, но не сжимая.

Джастин почти все время умолял его продолжать. Брайан любил, когда тот молил о большем или вскрикивал, когда Брайан трахал его жестче. Внезапно толкнувшись глубже, он задел простату Джастина, заставив того закричать от удивления и удовольствия. Затем подался назад и толкнулся снова, сохраняя тот же темп столько, сколько смог продержаться. В конце концов, они оба взмокли, а Брайан почувствовал, что у Джастина дрожат ноги. Его яйца уже болели от невозможности кончить, и он решил, что пора. Брайан начал дрочить Джастину, одновременно проникая в него как можно сильнее и глубже. Он почувствовал, как Джастин задрожал всем телом, кончая, а затем нагрянул его собственный оргазм, заставляя позабыть обо всем, кроме удовольствия.

Вытянув ноги, Джастин рухнул на кровать. Брайан пристроился рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

– Люблю тебя, – прошептал он куда-то между лопаток Джастина.

Джастин завел руку назад и неловко погладил Брайана по боку:  
– Я знаю. Спасибо.

 

Брайан уже оделся на работу, когда Джастин проснулся. «Эй», – позвал он с постели, собираясь перехватить любовника, прежде чем тот уйдет.

– Я думал, ты продрыхнешь целый день, – Брайан накинул пиджак на плечи и пошел назад, в спальню, поднявшись по ступенькам. Он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Джастина.

У Брайана был вкус кофе, и Джастин лениво вылизал ему рот изнутри, когда (пока?) они целовались. «Ты меня вымотал», – сказал он, потягиваясь.

– Не стоит благодарности, – Брайан облизал губы. – Так какие у тебя планы на этот день?

– Мама хотела пообедать со мной, а мой самолет улетает вечером, так что я прямо от ресторана закажу такси.

– О’кей, – легко ответил Брайан.

Джастин увидел боль и недоумение в его глазах, но Брайан не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Они не говорили о том, когда Джастин возвращается, и тот обычно старался задержаться как можно дольше. Но сейчас он просто хотел быстрее убраться из Питтсбурга.

– Мне на днях нужно сдавать работу, поэтому я должен вернуться.

Брайан кивнул:  
– Живопись или графика?

– Графика, – Джастин сморщил нос. – Ничего особо трудного, просто времени занимает много.

Все это Джастин мог сделать и в Питтсбурге, и Брайан знал об этом. Джастин надеялся, что тот не произнесет этого вслух.

– Позвони мне, когда прилетишь, – Брайан поцеловал его еще раз и ушел, не дождавшись ответа.

 

Джастин подозревал, что завтрак с матерью пройдет в неловкой обстановке – так и получилось. Он знал, чего она хочет, но поддерживал ее попытки притвориться, будто у нее нет никаких планов. Она ждала, пока тарелки опустеют, чтобы поднять тему Крейга.

– Джастин, нам так и не удалось как следует поговорить о твоем отце. Как ты?

– Прекрасно! – Джастин подкрепил заверение улыбкой.

– Было нелегко встретиться с ним через столько лет, да еще при таких обстоятельствах.

– А при каких других обстоятельствах я бы мог его увидеть? – Джастин не ожидал, что в его словах все-таки проскользнет горечь, но непохоже, что Крейг хотел воссоединения или чего-то вроде этого. Наоборот, он поджидал удобного случая, который бы доказал его правоту, заставил Джастина убедиться, что отец был прав.

– Дорогой, я знаю – в душе ты наверняка ждал, что однажды Крейг примет тебя. И я подумала, может быть, в конце…? – Дженнифер явно надеялась на это.

Джастин покачал головой:  
– Он хотел понимания, может быть, прощения. Я дал их ему. Он получил от меня то, в чем нуждался.

– А как насчет тебя? Ты получил то, в чем нуждался?

– А отцу когда-нибудь это было важно?

– Это важно для меня, – Дженнифер накрыла его ладонь своей.

Джастин принужденно улыбнулся:  
– Я получил то, чего ожидал.

Улыбка сползла с ее лица:

– О, милый. Мне так жаль.

– Все в порядке, мама, в самом деле, – Джастин встал и обошел стол, чтобы обнять ее. – Мне пора идти, но я тебе позвоню. Передай Молли, чтобы она звонила мне, если захочет поговорить, ну или чего-то еще.

 

Через несколько ночей после похорон в лофте нарисовался Майкл – с пиццей, ребрышками, хот-догами с соусом чили и картошкой фри. А еще, если нос Брайана его не обманывал, у него с собой была весьма крепкая травка.

– Джастин здесь? – спросил он, заглядывая за плечо Брайана.

– Нет, он вернулся в Нью-Йорк.

– А-а, – Майкл вошел и выложил еду на кухне. – Я просто подумал, – сказал он, показав на эту груду.

– Знаешь, – начал Брайан, потирая рукой лицо, – обычно люди приносят горюющей семье запеканки и выпечку, а не марихуану и токсические отходы.

Майкл пожал плечами и засмеялся:  
– В нашем случае это всегда срабатывает.

Брайан улыбнулся в ответ:  
– Верно, к тому же грех дать пропасть еде.

Через час оба уже объелись и знатно обкурились.

– Майки, ты в самом деле сын своей матери, хорошо хоть не заставляешь меня есть тунца.

– Наверное, мне следует оскорбиться, но я не уверен, из-за чего именно, – оба взорвались смехом. – Но я пришел не только затем, чтобы поведать Джастина. Ты-то как?

– У меня все прекрасно, не считая того, что уровень моего холестерина сегодня вечером подскочил на десять процентов. А что со мной могло быть не так?

– Я просто подумал, что для тебя это тоже должно быть было тяжело.

Брайан выхватил из руки Майкла то, что осталось от косячка. Прежде, чем затушить его, он сделал одну глубокую затяжку.

– Все, Майки, с тебя хватит травы. Раз уж ты теперь настолько привержен семейным ценностям, чтобы вообразить, будто я буду на хрен жалеть о смерти Крейга. На самом деле, для меня это облегчение. Мне тяжело было только одно – удержаться на похоронах, не встать и не заявить во всеуслышание, каким ханжой, каким злобным ублюдком он был.

– Это было бы круто, – закатил глаза Майкл. – Но я имел в виду твои проблемы из-за собственного отца.

– А Джек-то тут причем? – Брайан посмотрел на Майкла, как на помешанного.

– У тебя были тяжелые времена, когда он умер. И сейчас происходит то же самое.

– Майкл-Майкл-Майкл, ты пришел, чтобы спасти меня от терзающих воспоминаний об отце? На этот раз, это меня не касается. Джек и Крейг ничем не похожи.

– Они оба обращались с тобой, как с дерьмом, а перед смертью малодушно притворились добренькими. По мне, так никакой разницы, – Майкл скрестил руки на груди и попытался грозно посмотреть на Брайана. Тот подумал, что у Майкла разыгрался «приступ косоглазия».

Майкл явно не собирался заканчивать этот разговор.

– Мне надо выпить. Пошли, – он махнул рукой, чтобы Майкл последовал за ним в гостиную. Брайан схватил первую попавшуюся ему под руку бутылку и, наполнив стаканы побольше, поставил с громким стуком на кофейный столик и бутылку, и стаканы.

– Обувь, – скомандовал он, когда Майкл рухнул на диван. Брайан не давал ему стакан, пока тот снимал свои ботинки, носки и, по ему одному известным причинам, еще и рубашку.

– Так на чем мы остановились? – спросил Брайан, приземлившись в любимое кресло.

– На твоем отце, – подсказал любезно Майкл.

– Правильно. На Джеке, который не Крейг, который не Джек. Точно, – Брайан кивнул. – Джастин тоже этого не понимал. Когда он ушел из дома, он сначала скучал по своему отцу, думал, что однажды Крейг примет его, и они снова станут одной большой счастливой семьей, – Брайан фыркнул. – Он не мог понять, почему я не хочу иметь ничего общего с Джеком, почему я хочу, чтобы он, бля, отказался от меня.

– Он всегда делал тебе больно, – с грустью произнес Майкл.

– Может быть, ты забыл: Джек, в отличие от Крейга, начал ненавидеть меня задолго до того, как узнал, что я гей. Это было просто последней каплей. Джек ненавидел меня за то, что я дышу, что я привязываю его к моей суке-матери. Потом он начал ненавидеть меня за то, что я был абсолютно таким, каким ему уже никогда не бывать, – молодым, богатым, восхитительным, а самое главное – свободным. Я мог жениться на Линдси, а Гас мог стать по-настоящему нашим сыном, но Джек все равно бы продолжал ненавидеть меня. Он хотел бы, чтобы я стал таким же жалким, как он сам, – и тогда бы он ненавидел меня за то, что я неудачник. С ним я всегда заведомо проигрывал. Иисусе, мне нужно еще выпить, – громко вздохнул Брайан и снова наполнил стаканы. – У Джастина же было по-другому. Крейг сразу очень четко дал понять, за что он ненавидит Джастина, и что может сделать Джастин, чтобы изменить это отношение к себе. Стать гетеросексуальным бизнесменом – и все будет отлично. На хуй это. На хуй Крейга, на хуй Джека, на хуй их всех.

Брайан и Майкл разом подняли стаканы, а затем быстро осушили их.

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Брайан обновил им выпивку, но оба только пригубили ее. Брайан изучал, как свет отражается в стакане, когда что-то пришло ему в голову.

– Я рад, что Гас в Канаде, – резко сказал он.

– А?

– Линдси была права, забрав его.

– Нет, не забрала, ну, я имею в виду, они не из-за этого уехали, – Майкл снова сел.

– Да я знаю, что не из-за этого, но все равно отъезд был хорошей идеей. Мне гораздо тяжелее похерить их жизнь из другой страны.

Гас в безопасности, подумал Брайан, и защищен не только от гомофобного правительства, но и от его идиотского желания стать родителем.

– Ты не собираешься похерить его жизнь, – возмущенно воскликнул Майкл.

– Сейчас нет. Но если бы они остались – кто знает. Я не видел в жизни примеров замечательных отцов.

– Послушай, только из-за того, что твой отец и отец Джастина…

Брайан прервал его:  
– И Эммета, и Теда, и Линдси, и Бена? – Брайан вопросительно поднял бровь. На самом деле, он никогда не слышал, чтобы Бен упоминал о своей семье, но ничуть не удивился, когда Майкл неохотно кивнул.

– Это ничего не значит. И мы все геи.

– О, это так ободряет. Если вся проблема в том, кого вы трахаете, то Гас попал. У него чего-то там от десяти до пятнадцати процентов вероятности стать геем и почти девяностопроцентный шанс быть натуралом. Он будет первым ребенком, папаша которого похерит его жизнь из-за того, что тот – натурал, – Брайан рассмеялся.

– Ты упускаешь меня из виду, – Майкл помахал пальцем перед Брайаном, и этот жест выглядел, как жутковатая имитация повадок Дебби, если бы не был нацелен в голову Брайана. – Мы с Беном хорошо обращаемся с Хантером и Джей Ар.

– Я, конечно, восхищаюсь вашей с профессором заботой о приемыше, но, учитывая его поведение, самым лучшим выходом было бы придушить его во сне.

– Ты любишь Гаса. Ты хороший отец, – настаивал Майкл.

– Майки, – Брайан покачал головой. Майкл вырос в любящей семье, сумасшедшей, но, тем не менее, любящей. Он не поймет. – Дело не в любви и не в желании стать хорошим отцом. Фишка в том, что однажды я найду способ заставить Гаса пожелать, чтобы у Мелани действительно выросли яйца. Расстояние между нами уменьшит мое влияние на сына.

Майкл в ответ только громко всхрапнул. Брайан засмеялся и заставил себя встать. Он переложил Майкла на диван и укрыл его одеялом. Проходя по лофту и гася лампы, Брайан подумал было позвонить Джастину. Но потом понял, что уже поздно, к тому же он не знал, о чем он может рассказать в таком пьяном виде, поэтому вместо звонка отправился в постель.

Той ночью Брайан скорее вырубился, чем уснул, но следующей ночью ему приснился отец. Во сне его день проходил, как обычно, но на заднем плане Джек все время хохотал над ним. Потом ему приснилось, что он приехал в Нью–Йорк, но квартира Джастина была пуста, и тот не отвечал на звонки. Брайан бродил по городу, пытаясь найти его, но каждый раз, когда он поворачивал за угол, там оказывались Джек или Крейг. Он спрашивал их, где Джастин, все больше сходя с ума, но те лишь смеялись в ответ и уходили. Потом Брайан несколько часов пытался забыть тот сон, но Джек так и не оставил его.

Его отец был одет в костюм дровосека и держал Гаса – а тот был как раз в том возрасте, когда Джек видел его в первый и единственный раз. Брайан понимал, что если он сейчас не отберет Гаса у Джека, то никогда больше его не увидит. Но каждый раз, когда он делал шаг по направлению к ним, Джек отступал на шаг назад, качая головой и посмеиваясь. Этот сон было нетрудно понять, однако его усопшему, но совсем не дорогому отцу пришлось еще несколько ночей охотиться на него, прежде чем он позвонил Линдси.

– Ну, я думал в ближайшее время объявиться у вас на выходные, побыть немного с Гасом, – Брайан постарался, чтобы голос не выдал его сильного желания приехать.

– Это будет здорово, – тепло сказала Линдси. – Я проверю наше расписание и сообщу тебе по электронке, в какие дни было бы удобнее, хорошо?

– Отлично.

– Джастин с тобой приедет?

– Я не знаю, – и как только Брайан это произнес, он сразу понял, что зря.

– Как он?

– Говорит, что прекрасно, – и снова Брайан выдал больше, чем намеревался, как всегда и случалось в разговорах с Линдси.

– Брайан, – в ее голосе было предостережение.

– Не начинай, Линдс, просто не начинай.

– Послушай, я знаю, что для тебя это тоже было испытанием, но  
…  
– Бля, – прервал ее Брайан, – ты, как и Майкл, думаешь, что откинувший копыта Крейг затронул там какие-то мои личные проблемы с отцом. Но вы оба неправы. Я уже говорил ему, это меня не касается.

Он хотел, чтобы ему хоть немного поверили.

– Тогда почему ты не знаешь, в самом ли деле с ним все в порядке? Почему ты не знаешь, захочет ли он поехать к Гасу с тобой? – голос Линдси звучал скорее смущенно, чем обвиняющее, и это было единственной причиной, почему Брайан не бросил трубку.

– Джастин большой мальчик. Он в состоянии сам позаботиться о себе, и он намного сильнее, чем кажется.

– Ты прав, Брайан. Джастин в состоянии позаботиться о себе, что он и делал в течение долгого времени. Но обычно ты был с ним, он знал, что ему не придется проходить через все в одиночку. Ты не думаешь, что он зависит от твоего присутствия, твоей силы, даже если не нуждается в них?

– Линдси, давай просто оставим это, – Брайан полностью не осознавал, почему не хочет касаться темы Джастина, но понимал, что не желает обсуждать ее с Линдси.  
– Отлично, но разреши мне все же сказать кое-что. Я уверена, у тебя есть свои причины, чтобы держаться подальше от Джастина…

– Я не держусь от него подальше, – прервал ее Брайан, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. – Мы просто живем в разных городах, думаю, ты припоминаешь.

– Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, – Линдси использовала свой «материнский» тон. Брайан понял, что лучше не спорить. – Ты думаешь, что Джастин хочет именно этого, что он все прекрасно перенесет. Но ты, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знаешь – как бы ни плохи были его отношения с Крейгом, ему трудно смириться с его смертью. Он помнит, как ты относишься к Крейгу, и не знает, как ты отреагируешь на его горе. Не заставляй его просить, Брайан. Просто будь с ним – ради него.

– Все сказала?

– Да, все. Я отошлю тебе наше расписание утром, надеюсь, вскоре увижу вас обоих.

– До свиданья, – резко сказал Брайан, повесив трубку прежде, чем она могла что-то добавить.

Брайан должен был понимать, что звонок Линдси станет ошибкой. Она слишком хорошо его знала и могла найти способ говорить о вещах, которые он предпочел бы замять. Он отрицал это вслух, но понимал, что Джастин наверняка переосмысливает свои отношения с Крейгом, пытается вообразить, какими они могли бы быть, сложись все иначе. Разговор с Линдси заставил его понять, что в разрыве Джастина с отцом была велика и его собственная роль. И он надеялся, что тот не будет об этом слишком упорно вспоминать. Он давал Джастину место и время подумать обо всем – таким удобным способом Брайан пытался избежать любых разговоров о том, как Джастин сожалеет об их отношениях. Брайан был долбанным трусом, и неудивительно.

 

Было уже поздно, когда зазвонил телефон. Брайан с облегчением улыбнулся, увидев, что звонит Джастин. Они не разговаривали несколько дней, и из-за слов Линдси Брайан начал уже волноваться.

– Привет, – сказал он Джастину мягко.

– Я ничего не рисовал три недели, – безжизненно произнес Джастин. – Даже не пытался рисовать.

– Ебаный в рот, – Брайан вскочил и зашагал по комнате. Он моментально посчитал: три недели прошло с тех пор, как Джастин увидел Крейга в больнице.

 

– Да, я подумал так же.  
– Джастин, он этого не стоит, и ты это знаешь.

– Но это ничего не меняет, правда?

– Джастин, – сказал Брайан и услышал отчаяние в собственном голосе.

– Почему ты не здесь? – тихо спросил Джастин.

– Могу приехать, – Брайан уже оглядывал лофт в поисках брюк и обуви.

– Да нет, не надо, я просто капризничаю, – засмеялся Джастин. – Думаю, мне просто надо набухаться как следует, и тогда мы оба забудем об этом звонке. Прости, Брайан.

– Ты уверен?

– Да я ведь сказал, я просто слишком эмоционально реагирую. Ты же знаешь, каким я становлюсь, когда у меня картина не получается. Тоже мне проблема.  
Голос Джастина звучал замечательно, даже чересчур замечательно. Однако Брайан знал разницу между тем, когда у тебя картина не получается, и тем, когда ты вообще не можешь рисовать. Но он не собирался выяснять отношения по телефону.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, только потому, что сейчас он мог предложить лишь это.

– Я тебя тоже, – ответил Джастин устало. – Я позвоню тебе завтра.

Меньше чем через десять минут Брайан был уже в пути. Даже ночью дорога до Нью–Йорка занимает очень много времени, но это был самый быстрый способ добраться до Джастина. Кинни включил радио громче обычного и попытался раствориться в музыке. Он не хотел ни о чем думать, не хотел провести все время в дороге, волнуясь о том, чего все равно не мог контролировать. Брайан снова и снова напоминал себе о том, какую королеву драмы мог временами изображать из себя Джастин. Однако это мало помогало.

Было еще темно, когда Брайан, наконец, добрался до дома Джастина. Оставалось еще пара часов до восхода солнца. Но когда он вошел, то обнаружил Джастина сидящим на диване и уставившимся в окно. Брайан подошел и положил руки Тейлору на плечи:  
– А ты не пьян.

Джастин покачал головой:  
– Я не знал, приедешь ты или нет, поэтому решил подождать.

– Мог бы и спросить.

– Я не знал, хочу ли я, чтобы ты приезжал, – Джастин запрокинул голову так, чтобы видеть Брайана. – Кроме того, ты же меня избегаешь.

– Так не я же сбежал. Если бы ты хотел видеть меня, ты бы мог остаться, а не уезжать, – Брайан прикусил губу и замолчал.

– Это не из-за тебя, и ты знаешь это. Я не мог остаться.

– А сейчас?

– А сейчас я все гадаю, когда же ты наконец перестанешь думать, что я в один прекрасный день пожалею о своем отъезде, пожалею о тебе.  
Джастин всегда был слишком умным.

– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Брайан, целуя парня в макушку, чтобы смягчить свой ответ. – Что, это так заметно?

– Для меня – да, – Джастин засмеялся и протянул руку. Брайан взял ее, обошел диван, чтобы сесть рядом с парнем. Джастин повернулся к нему лицом, на нем было выражения расстройства и веселья. – Когда Крейг умер, ты думал, что я начну жалеть? Что я начну думать: если бы я не встретил тебя, не был с тобой, не бегал бы за тобой, не любил тебя, мои отношения с отцом оставались бы нормальными?

Брайан ничего не ответил, да и не должен был. Джастин снова покачал головой.

– Брайан, ты же не подкарауливал «птенчиков» у дверей частной школы. Я пришел на Либерти-авеню сам. Я был готов ко всему, и все произошло бы – с тобой или без тебя. Если бы я не встретил тебя, возможно, мне бы больше понадобилось времени, чтобы попасть в тусовку, или же я не въехал бы во все это и сбрендил бы окончательно, – пожал плечами Джастин.

– Но вместо этого ты встретил меня, – Брайан старался, чтобы его голос звучал безразлично, но он знал, что могло случиться с Джастином. Он всегда это знал. Именно это он старался не представлять себе в тот первый год их знакомства, когда он больше всего желал, чтобы Джастин убрался из его жизни. Но он сам никогда бы не смог вышвырнуть его, никогда не смог бы рискнуть.

– А вместо этого я встретил тебя, – и тут Джастин наконец-то улыбнулся. – И я стал самым лучшим геем, который мог из меня выйти. Я не жалел об этом и никогда не буду жалеть.

– Так почему ты не рисуешь?

Джастин сказал все, что ему нужно было сказать, и Брайан его услышал. Сейчас были более важные вопросы.

– У меня такое чувство, что мне нечего рисовать, – рука, которую держал Брайан, постоянно дергалась, и Брайан начал поглаживать ее большим пальцем. – Я пошел повидаться с ним, потому что чувствовал, что это мой долг. И все же часть меня надеялась, что мы сможем, ну, не знаю, наладить наши отношения до того, как он умрет. Но тот человек в больничной палате… Брайан, это был не мой отец.

Джастин отвел взгляд, но Брайан не принуждал его продолжать разговор. Он ждал, лениво поглаживая свободной рукой бедро Джастина.  
– Он не был тем отцом, которого я помнил. Тем, который – я уверен – любил меня и гордился мной, поэтому я не мог ему сказать «до свиданья». Мой отец не был ублюдком, который отказался от меня, который арестовал меня, который ни разу не пришел навестить меня в больницу, потому что в глубине души верил, что я заслуживаю того, что со мной произошло. Человек в больнице был просто незнакомцем, который умирал и который хотел, чтобы я сказал ему, что все, что он делал, было правильно. Чего еще от меня ожидали?

– Ты сделал то, что должен, – сказал Брайан с сожалением. Как он хотел бы заставить Джастина рассказать обо всем этом раньше, чтобы тот не надумал себе всего этого.  
– Когда я ушел, у меня внутри была лишь пустота. Как будто все мои чувства к нему исчезли. Но это не так. Это все еще во мне – гнев, боль, необходимость, чтобы он увидел, как я прекрасно живу таким, каков я есть, и не меньше. И вот он умер, так что мне сейчас со всем этим делать? – глаза Джастина пылали гневом.

– Можешь высказать все это мне, или мы можем сходить на его могилу, – произнес Брайан с явным отвращением. Он ненавидел психохренологию, но ради Джастина готов был постараться. Он потер лоб, пытаясь придумать, чем бы помочь. – Разве ты не можешь написать ему письмо, а потом сжечь, ну или сделать какое-нибудь дерьмо типа этого?

Джастин с минуту смотрел на него, потом начал смеяться. Он так хохотал, что слезы потекли по лицу, и он стал задыхаться. Он выдернул свою руку из ладони Брайана и схватился за живот. Джастин смеялся так долго, что Брайан начал смеяться вместе с ним.

– О Боже, Брайан, это такая фигня. Обожаю тебя за то, что ты предложил мне это, но нет. Думаю, мы должны придерживаться того, что мы изучили лучше всего, – наркотики и секс.

Джастин прижался к нему, и Брайан почувствовал, что он уже куда меньше напряжен. Но кое-что еще беспокоило Брайана, он понимал, что что-то было не так.  
– Почему ты позвонил вчера?

– Я вчера получил это письмо, – Джастин перегнулся через Брайана, чтобы дотянуться до столика. Затем протянул тому лист бумаги.

Брайан быстро пробежал его глазами. Это было письмо от поверенного Крейга, в котором по пунктам рассказывалось о волеизъявлении Крейга и подсчитывалось, сколько денег Джастин мог получить в качестве своей доли от всего состояния. Брови Брайана поползли наверх, когда он увидел итог. «Это очень большая сумма», – сказал он спокойно.

 

 

– Я не хочу этих денег, – холодно сказал Джастин.  
Его первым побуждением было не согласиться. Джастин мог многое сделать с этими деньгами, ну или мог совершить что-нибудь экстравагантное за счет Крейга. Но Брайан вспомнил все, что ему сейчас сказал Джастин, подумал о Джастине, который не рисует, и сказал просто:  
– Хорошо.

– Я говорил с Молли, и она согласилась, чтобы я переписал на нее свою половину дома и машину, но она не возьмет деньги. Она сказала – папа говорил ей, после того, как она обнаружила, что он умирает, и объяснил, что изменил свое завещание и оставляет мне половину своего состояния. Она сказала – он хотел, чтобы я взял это, – казалось, Джастину было неуютно.

– А ты что думаешь? – Брайана волновало только это.

– Может быть, он в самом деле хотел, чтобы я получил эти деньги, но мотивы у него были неверные. Если я принимаю все по завещанию, то я принимаю от него не просто деньги, а нечто большее. Я словно впускаю его в свою жизнь, а я не могу этого сделать. Я не хочу этих денег, – повторил он.

– И что ты хочешь сделать?

– Я думал над этим, – ответил Джастин, его глаза заблестели. – Я хочу передать эти деньги «Родителям и друзьям геев и лесбиянок» и фонду Мэтью Шепарда. Отец бы возненавидел меня за это, но я хочу употребить эти деньги во благо, помочь детям, которым не так повезло, как мне.

Брайана все время удивляло, что Джастин, после всего, через что прошел, считает, что ему повезло.

– В этом явно есть высшая справедливость, – ухмыльнулся Брайан. – Дебби будет потрясена.

– Я тоже так думаю.

Брайан подавил зевок, и Джастин встал.

– Почему бы тебе не вздремнуть? – спросил он, показывая на кровать, располагавшуюся в комнате, которая по идее должна была быть столовой. Ведь в маленькой спальне было самое лучшее освещение, поэтому она использовалась как студия.

– И ты со мной? – спросил Брайан, вставая и потягиваясь. «Вздремнуть» звучало классно.

– Нет, я думаю… – Джастин смутился. – Пожалуй, мне хочется еще чуть-чуть поработать.

Он махнул рукой в сторону студии, а не компьютера, и Брайан понял: тот хотел рисовать.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он, пытаясь скрыть облегчение.

– Ага, – улыбнулся Джастин. – Может, я потом разорву все, что натворю сейчас, но я хочу попробовать.

– Что ты собираешься рисовать?

Джастин всегда описывал темы своих картин в виде чувств или настроений, которые хотел передать. Брайан был впечатлен множеством способов, которыми тот умудрился передать желание.

– Иронию, – ответил тот, глядя на письмо, которое они забыли на диване. – Или, может быть, триумф.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Брайана.

Брайан прижал его ближе и углубил поцелуй, задержав пальцы в волосах Джастина, даже когда поцелуй закончился.

– Ты не слишком усердно мойся после того, как закончишь. Я хочу трахнуть тебя, пока ты еще будешь пахнуть краской.

– Обещаешь? – Джастин неохотно отстранился и направился в студию.

– Обещаю, – эхом отозвался Брайан, идя к кровати. Он поспит несколько часов и, если Джастин все еще будет рисовать, когда он проснется, а Брайан рассчитывал на это, то он присоединится к нему в студии. Он хотел любоваться тем, как Джастин рисует, как он забывается в чем–то другом, кроме горя и сомнений. Брайан знал, что одна картина – это еще не решение всех проблем, но она станет началом.

Конец


End file.
